Miracles, Mistletoe, and Orange Chocolate
by Wishing4MyWonderland
Summary: It may not be a romantic Christmas day, but it was something. A brief interlude from my story Morning Star. Kat and the Doctor celebrate in the way only they can. R and R! Dedicated to those awesome people who read Morning Star. Enjoy! T to be paranoid.


Title: Miracles, Mistletoe, and Orange Chocolate

A/N: A fluffy, funny, extremely random one shot dedicated to my two most loyal reviewers of my story Morning Star. Thank you so much you two! You make writing this story a real joy. Note to Naida the Rain: I am very sorry I ended on a cliffhanger. This is my apology present. Merry Christmas everyone!

Summary: It may not be a romantic Christmas day, but it was something. A brief interlude from my story Morning Star. Kat and the Doctor celebrate. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: My stocking did not, sadly, contain the rights to Doctor Who. If they had, I would be writing actual scripts right now, while crying my eyes out in happiness. So no, it's not mine.

MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it Katherina Ava McCreen!"

"Doctor…."

"Yes?"

"You bought us a Christmas tree."

"Yup!"

"And put it up."

"Exactamundo."

"In **my** room."

There was a silence as the Time Lord considered this fact. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled down weakly at his twenty year old Irish companion.

"I suppose I did. Sorry about that," the Doctor apologized. The dark blond girl sighed, gazing up at the tall evergreen that currently blocked her pathway to her private bathroom.

"So much for taking a nice long shower," Kat mumbled. Turning back to the concerned Time Lord, the Irish girl began to lay down what he would later refer to as 'The Christmas Ground Rules'.

"Right. Since you got the tree, I'll have to get some ornaments. It's a tall evergreen, so I need you to get a ladder," she smiled as he began to eagerly attain the items, "AND DON'T FORGET THE LIGHTS!"

One hour and twenty two minutes later, the two of them stood in front of the tree, arms full of decorations. He looked at her expectantly, hoping she would manage to say something before he became so impatient he exploded.

"I should be angry at you for doing this," Katherina said slowly, her eyes trailing to the man she was so fond of, "But somehow I'm not. Come on then, this thing won't decorate itself!"

The Doctor shrugged, smiling giddily at his flabbergasted companion.

"Oh you've **got** to be kidding me."

The two time travelers soon watched as the magnificent tree began to wind lights around itself, then tinsel, then popcorn strings, until all that was left were the many ornaments. Kat- bless her heart- just shook her head in mild amusement,

"Do you know how much Mum and Da would pay for this tree?" Kat commented with a laugh, taking the Time Lord's hand. He rolled his eyes, smoothing his pinstripe suit,

"Knowing your Mum? Millions," he teased. The Irish girl elbowed him cheerfully, leaping from her seat on the bed to where the ornaments lay. With a flick of the sonic that the Doctor held so dear, Kat's radio began to play Christmas tunes. Kat, ever the musician, began to hum along with them. The Doctor smiled as he watched his young companion pick out ornaments. Somehow- somehow- this little, infuriating, clever human girl had made him feel almost human again. The way she smiled, the way she spoke, the compassion in her eyes and the love in her heart gave him a strength he had never had before.

Little did he know, she was thinking almost the same thing. The twenty year old heiress met his gaze with a warm smile, quietly comparing his lovely brown eyes to sweet gingerbread cookies. He had been so kind to her. She knew it couldn't last. After all she was human and he was… well, magnificent. But for now, just for now, she could imagine that they were both something different. Not human, not Time Lord. Just two, lonely travelers finding comfort on a cold winter day.

"We could do this tomorrow you know," the Doctor mentioned casually, hanging a star shaped gold ornament on the tree. Kat jumped, jolted from her thoughts. She would have fallen from her perch if not for his hand, snapping out and steadying her. His eyes glinted with worry and relief. He was always worrying about her. There was an end to this bliss, she knew that. None of them could admit it, none of them wanted to accept it, but they knew.

They just….

Knew.

"Put up another tree?" Kat questioned, handing him a strange spherical crystal that most likely had some story behind it.

"No Kat, that would be silly," he told her mischievously, smiling at the girl as she stuck out her tongue, "I meant we could have Christmas again."

"Again," Kat dead panned, wondering just how many presents one could afford without having money, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Go to another planet. Different time. The options are endless!" he exclaimed. She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless, saying merely that: "We already celebrate every day," but refusing to explain.

Hours passed and soon the tree was (more or less) up and functional. True, twenty ornaments had shattered and yes, the lights had caused the TARDIS to have an electrical blackout, but if you factored those minor facets out, it really had been a wonderful day. The two leaned on Kat's green duvet bed, watching the lights twinkle through the gorgeous ornaments.

"Doctor?"

"Kat."

"Should we get another companion, do you think?"

The question surprised him, but he did not show it. His mind flashed with bright red warnings. Kat was a female, therefore she would most likely want a male to accompany them, ergo he would have less time with her, and henceforth it would end up in only tension filled days and an even higher chance of them getting almost killed.

"Perhaps," he commented, trying to see her expression. The Irish girl shrugged, her absurdly long brown-blond hair tumbling down her back.

"Alright then. Do y' want some tea?" Kat suggested, hoping off her bed and moving towards the door. The Doctor smiled, happy to avoid any further companion conversation,

"Yes please!" he cried exuberantly.

"Settle down Doctor, it's only tea," Kat called, throwing him a grin over her shoulder, "Two sugars and milk?"

"Of course!" he yelled back, knowing she was already down the hall. For a moment he simply sat there, watching the glistening tree. His hand hit a piece of paper and he frowned, picking it up for further inspection.

It's her personal possessions, he scolded himself, you can't go picking through what isn't yours. It usually ends up getting you killed.

Yet he was a Time Lord, and he had an attention span of about three, so of course he picked it up and read it. It was a smooth sheet of white paper, with a simple quote written on it in red and green ink:

"Christmas is love in action," he read aloud, whispering the words, "Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas. From Dale Evans."

Had that been what her cryptic comment had meant? That because they gave every day- by helping others- it was always Christmas.

But no, it was much more than that.

Had she meant that because they were loved every day? No… a thought struck him, a lovely, confusing, impossible, wonderful thought; did she mean because **they** loved someone every day that it was 'always Christmas'?

Trying his hardest to drag his thoughts from the idea of her loving him (an idea that he honestly didn't exactly know what to do with, it made him jumbled and confused inside), he stood from his position and wandered to the kitchen.

He heard her before he saw her. Kat was softly singing the song Let It Snow, using only her tea making tools as accompanying instruments. With a small laugh, he turned the corner. Sure enough, there she was. The Irish girl held a tea cup in each hand, which rattled as she swayed to the music. Only now did he notice her outfit. It was a red and green assortment- a red sweater with a short green skirt and the words: 'Live, love, be happy' on it.

She stopped when she saw him coming. Unlike him, she had noticed his attire right away. It was his normal clothes, the pinstripe suit, the odd tie, and the converse- but no tan trench coat. Just, she thought, how he should be. He looked… attractive. Trying to clear her mind of the Doctor directed thoughts, Kat continued her movements. Putting the tea cups on the table, Kat motioned for him to join her. They chatted calmly, remarking on their previous adventures.

All the while, Kat had been getting more and more nervous. Her posture changed, tightening and tensing. She began to fidget with everything: her clothes, her hair, even her tea. The wavy haired girl took one deep breathe, as if steeling herself and did what she had secretly always wanted to do.

To the Doctor shock, relief, surprise, and many other mixed emotions, Kat leaned in and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Not to her surprise, he tasted exactly like earl gray tea- which was, to be frank, not the worst thing to taste. It was a quick kiss, the type that ends as soon as it starts, but to them it lasted eons. The girl leaned back, tilting her head at the Time Lord's unreadable expression.

"Earth to Doctor," Kat whispered, raising an eyebrow at his odd expression, "or Gallifrey. Or Raxicoricafalipatorious. Whatever floats your boat."

After a heartbeat or so, Kat rested her back on her chair, realizing she would get no answer. In fact, the girl kept drinking her tea until he finally managed to speak.

"Kat?" he whispered, his eyes dark and unreadable. They were filled with an emotion neither of them could exactly pinpoint, but had been with them all this time.

"He speaks!" Kat exclaimed, clutching her heart in mock stupor. The Time Lord did not smile, but continued to look at her in utter bewilderment.

"Why did you do that?"

The twenty year old's heart plunged. It felt as though she had been slapped with ice, a cold sting that she knew would remain.

"Look up," she whispered back, smiling weakly as to break the mood. He did so and lo and behold.

"Mistletoe?"

"Bingo."

"How did that get there?"

"Your ship!" she pointed out, putting down her now empty cup, "Anyways, I've always been one for tradition."

"Kat?" his voice had taken on a tender edge that she both feared and adored.

"Yes?" she asked, looking towards him expectantly. He closed his eyes, whispering three words:

"So am I."

His lips captured hers, softly and gently. Her breath stopped, taken away by the sheer brilliance of the moments. They opened their eyes at the same time. He smiled, taking her hand underneath the table.

"You taste like oranges," he mused, feeling victorious at her dazed look. She nodded, shrugging,

"Yeah, well, I never could resist orange chocolate," she murmured, the warm feeling in her heart filling her to the brim. He laughed, standing abruptly and marching confidentially out of the kitchen.

"Big day tomorrow Kat! Get some sleep! Goodnight!" he yelled, knowing full well that she would still be sitting in utter confusion at his mixed signals. But then again, what better gift than the gift of love?

Later that night, when the tired Kat was in her duvet and the tireless Time Lord fiddled with his mad machine, they would both think the same thing at almost the exact same time.

Maybe, just maybe, that bloody tree wasn't such a bad idea after all.

A/N: I love this story so much. My very first fluff without point or plot! Set somewhere in Morning Star, pick a time and you'll probably be correct. Merry Christmas! Hope you liked it! Review and tell me your favorite part! Thanks!


End file.
